1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a net trapping system for capturing a robber immediately. It can effectively protect the lives and property of a business owner and employees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of economic conditions, many crimes occur, especially robberies. Recent robbery cases are more direct and the weapons used are more advanced than before. Such behavior makes policemen or security personnel somewhat apprehensive of capturing the robbery in the act. in addition, it is predictable how scared a weaponless clerk or employee will be.
Due to the mass media (such as TV news), more and more persons learn how to rob stores or banks. This increases the possibility for robberies. However, at this time, except increasing the policeman patrol and hiring more security personnel, it seems that there is no effective way to stop the trend. Further, because robberies are becoming more advanced and professional, if we cannot capture the robber immediately, it is very hard to ever capture him.